Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for notifying a predetermined time point during movie recording.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique for displaying an elapsed time from a recording start and other types of information during movie recording.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-81110 describes recording a movie after performing image processing for adding a special effect to a captured image, and displaying an effect to be applied.
In the recording of a movie to which a predetermined effect is intended to be applied, by performing recording in accordance with the effect to be applied, a movie interesting for a user can be created. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-81110, although the user can identify whether a movie is recorded with a special effect applied, the user cannot identify to which period the special effect is to be applied. Thus, when recording a movie in accordance with a timing at which the effect is to be applied, the user cannot recognize the timing.